


И ад следовал за ним

by Alfhild



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Real Events
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfhild/pseuds/Alfhild
Summary: Агент Картер не задумывалась об аде, пока не увидела Берген-Бельзен...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Основано на реальных событиях. Ирма Грезе, Элизабет Фолькенрат, Герта Боте - реальные люди.  
> Соавтор - Бесполезное имя.

Запах смерти пропитал все вокруг — даже в городке воняло разлагающимися трупами, пиво в забегаловке отдавало формалином, а вкус был... ну, у раствора фурацилина вкус получше. Пегги Картер понимала, что это все не на самом деле, а у нее в голове, но где гарантия, что пропитавшая городок Берген трупная вонь — не подлинный запах здешних мест?  
Разведка дала наводку на это место: подозревали, что здесь транзитная база ГИДРы. Разведка ошиблась. Здесь был самый обыкновенный ад.   
Поначалу «Ревущие» думали, что те тысячи трупов, которые валялись грудами за оградой, — это как в других лагерях, попытка всех убить, закопать и замести следы. Но нет, они просто там лежали. А поодаль едва присыпанные землей рвы были забиты такими же похожими на скелеты трупами. Десятки тысяч трупов. А в бараках... Трупы и живые, не отличимые от трупов. Они выходили из смрадной темноты на свет, закрывая глаза руками — скелеты в полосатых лохмотьях, живые мертвецы.  
Пегги думала, что, потеряв Стива, она больше никогда и ничего не почувствует.   
Она крепко ошиблась.  
Неотвязно билась под черепом малодушная мысль: нужно было разворачивать машины сразу, поняв, что ГИДРой тут и не пахнет. Пахнет только трупами. И живыми, которые уже не могут двигаться и гниют в собственных испражнениях. И застоявшейся водой, единственной доступной для питья водой, в которой плавают мертвые тела. Пахнет гангреной, тифом, всеми желудочно-кишечными инфекциями сразу.  
Официально оперативного отряда СНР не существовало, поэтому немцы не могли сдать им лагерь. Официально же они не могли унести отсюда ноги, потому что какой-то штабной мудрец все-таки велел проверить: а вдруг база ГИДРы все-таки есть в одном из девяти лагерей комплекса?  
Они объехали все девять. О, Господи...  
Гэйб и Морита хотя бы смогли починить насосную станцию, чтобы дать нормальную воду.   
Через два дня переговоры закончились, и лагерь сдали уже официально. Это никак не улучшило ситуацию: люди продолжали умирать. Роковой каплей могла стать лишняя ложка супа или хлеб, сунутый сердобольным дурачком — от твердой пищи умирали так же быстро и мучительно, как от тифа. Недели не прошло, а у англичан на руках было пять тысяч свеженьких трупов. Врачи не справлялись, они не умели лечить людей в такой стадии истощения, когда некуда даже иголку шприца воткнуть — нет мышц, в принципе нет, и подкожного жира нет тоже, а таблетками пациента попросту рвет.  
Они допрашивали офицеров и надзирателей. ГИДРы тут нет, но штаб поверит в это, когда получит пухлую стопку отчетов. Пегги достались женщины. Белокурая красотка Ирма Грезе держалась высокомерно, как и подобает истинной арийке в плену у недолюдей. Элизабет Фолькенрат от страха делалась развязной. Герта Боте говорила тихо и втягивала голову в плечи — боялась, что ее начнут бить.  
Пегги боролась с искушением.  
Она боролась с ним постоянно. От вида местных ее тошнило. Они, видите ли, не знали, что в паре миль отсюда делается в лагере. Ничего, теперь узнают. Запомнят и по наследству передадут.  
Пегги старалась подбирать для протокола самые сухие слова и цифры. Все равно рядом с ними меркли импозантные дантовские ужасы.   
Она работала за линией фронта и видела всякое. Видела следы расправ наци с местным населением, видела замученных и казненных, знала, что сделают с ней, если схватят.  
Увиденное в Бергене навсегда затенило этот опыт. Да, среди допрошенных попадались и садисты — та же Грезе. Но причиной этого вселенского ужаса садизм не был: здесь попросту дала сбой система. Сломалось несколько шестеренок в отточенном механизме — превратности войны, знаете ли! Лагерь просто оказался "затоварен" людьми, как переполненный склад. И вместо того, чтобы уничтожаться по расписанию, они начали массово умирать сами по себе.  
Корреспонденты приехали как раз к началу «вечерней экскурсии» — еще пару дней назад вышел приказ, что все жители Бергена и деревушки Бельзен должны пройти через лагерь и осмотреть его.  
Они шли и шли — солидные отцы семейств, их румяные фрау и резвые фройляйн, белокурые школьники, вчерашние гитлерюнге и гитлермедхен, почтенные старцы и старухи в седых кудельках. На фоне растерзанного в клочья, вывернутого гниющим нутром наружу лагеря они были неуместны, вопиюще благополучны и самодовольны. Впрочем, когда они выходили с другой стороны, самодовольства как не бывало. Пегги знала — теперь и им везде будет мерещиться трупный запах, им будет пахнуть свежевыстиранное белье, горячий хлеб и пиво, и повсюду им будут мерещиться тощие руки живых скелетов и горящие ненавистью глаза.  
Ей так точно будут.  
Раздолбанная каретка пишущей машинки сдвинулась вправо. Новая строка.  
«...таким образом, следов деятельности ГИДРы в Бельзенском комплексе лагерей не обнаружено». Точка.  
Никаких иномирных технологий, никаких мегаломанов с инъекцией сыворотки суперсолдата, никаких безумных ученых...  
Только самые обычные люди.


End file.
